


i can't just be friends with you

by writequirk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk
Summary: friends. friends with captain hook. when had her life gotten so royally jacked up. — emma/killian.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 11





	i can't just be friends with you

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** first time hook and emma kiss, and things get a little heated.

“Emma, you need to talk to me."

“No. No, I don’t. I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to do.” she hissed, continuing her trek through the forest. She was still wondering what the hell had possessed her to run in this direction, instead of in the direction of her car. It would have provided a much more effective getaway.

She tried to move a little faster and tripped over a tree root; she was just about to fall face first when she felt the cold metal of his hook around her arm, contrasting with the sudden heat that came to life as his hand fell onto her waist and pulled her to him.

“Careful there, love.” He muttered in her ear, sounding entirely out of breath. She would have joked about him being entirely out of shape for a pirate if the way his voice deepened because of his shortness of breath wasn’t driving her insane.

“Let me go.” she muttered, trying to wriggle herself out of his hold, only to end up with her chest pressed right up against his, instead of her back.

“I’m not letting you go until you explain what the bloody hell I did wrong.” he tells her, his arm snaking around her waist to keep her securely in place. “Things were fine. We were fine and now suddenly it’s like you’ve gone and set us back to the start. I thought… I thought we were friends.”

A small, somewhat hysterical laugh left her lips; friends. Friends. Friends with Captain Hook. When had her life gotten so royally jacked up

Still, the hurt in his eyes, the sincerity of his words, god why did it hurt so much? It’s like every bit of his pain was running through her and she didn’t understand why. Why she wanted to make all his pain her own, even when she was trying to run from him. From what she was feeling for him.

“We’re not friends,” she muttered, feeling her eyes burning with unshed tears and just when he seemed ready to let her go, when the pain in his eyes at her words was too much to bear, she slid her hands up his chest, then his neck until she was cupping his face in her hands. The stubble on his jaw was tickling the edges of her pinkies, making her want to run her fingers along it repeatedly but she was going to go through with this. She was going to try. She wasn’t going to run away.

Slowly, she leaned forward until she could feel his breath mingling with hers, her gaze flickering back and forth from his deep, ocean-blue eyes to his lips. “We’re never going to be friends. I can’t just be friends with you, Killian.” With that, she closed the remaining space between them feeling a shock course through her entire body the moment their lips touched.

“Oh.” she breathed, pulling back for a moment to meet his hooded gaze, to see if he’d felt it too. In response, his arm snaked around her waist and drew her in as close as humanly possible as he attacked her lips with his, a hunger there she hadn’t anticipated. Quickly her hands slid from their position against his jaw to the back of his head, fingers weaving themselves into the dark locks of his hair as his own hand tangled itself in her blonde tresses

“Gods, woman,” he breathed between kisses, “It’s about bloody time.”

“Shut up,” she hissed, biting down on his lower lip just as he slammed her back into the nearest tree, “And just kiss me, damn it.”

“Oh, I’ll be doing that and so much more from here on out, love. You can count on it.” he mumbled, bringing his hand back around her waist, his fingers running along the skin of her abdomen— an action that served to send shivers running up her spine.

Oh, it was going to be a long night.

**end.**


End file.
